Why Not?
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R!


**Summary: When Dumbledore needs help, he reaches into the muggle world. He takes someone who has already read the books, and brings her to his world. Vanessa Marie starts at Hogwarts in the fourth year and up. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: No sorry I don't own Harry Potter in any way! Have a nice day!**

"Please correct me if I'm wrong. You came out of my Harry Potter book, and you want me to go back in there with you? You want me to go back to Hogwarts with you?" A certain twinkle in the mans eyes made something deep inside me turn. It was as if what he was saying was opening a new part of me that somehow was closed.

"That, my dear, is precisely what I am saying. You see, we find it helpful to have someone who knows what will happen. I take it you have already read into the books up to years six, and that information could be useful." I had every reason to think this man was nuts, but he did come out of my book in the first place, so what was I suppose to do? Maybe I was going nuts, and he wasn't real, or maybe I was dreaming.

"Look I find it flattering that you picked me, but, I think I'm going nuts, so you're not real. None of what you're telling me is real. I mean, how in the world could magic actually exit? I mean…." The man pulled out a long stick, and pointed it at my picture of Jeremy Sumpter. Looking back at the man, I really thought he was loony, until I looked back at my picture. Jeremy Sumpter was smiling moving his head around, and even talking. Slowly, I looked back at the man, my mouth hanging wide open.

"My dear, as you can see, magic exist in some of the oddest places. Now, I am giving you the chance that few other get. Every dream, every wish you have ever had to visit a world that is not your own, is here. You have the chance to see magic like no other person of your world has. Will you come?" Looking from the man to my poster, I couldn't help but to consider what he said. I have always wanted to get away from my own life, especially after the accident. The thought of the accident made me shudder, and I turned back to the man.

"I will come with you, but, first I have to know what I'm getting myself into. When will I be able to return home?" The twinkle shinned brighter in the old man's eyes.

"After each year ends in my world, you will be put back to the exact moment you left in your world. That means, no time will be lost to you, and you will not be missed." Slowly, I looked at the picture of my mom. A voice inside my head told me to go, told me I needed this.

"Okay, I will go back with you. When shall we leave?" I asked.

"We must leave now, and please my dear call me Dumbledore Ms. Vanessa." Replied Dumbledore with a certain hast. My head started to spin.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know my name, but, what if the people in your world get suspicious. How we going to explain that I just somehow came to Hogwarts?" The man walked and put his hand on my shoulder. At his touch, I felt a spark that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was like when my dad hugged me, so very long ago.

"You see Vanessa; you will come in as my niece. I must tell you thought, you will not be in the same year as Mr. Harry Potter. I will put you in the year below him, to make it not look suspicious to my enemies. Is that all right to you?" Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"Excellent my dear! Now we must be going, and don't worry about packing anything, I will take care of that." Dumbledore took out his wand, and said a low spell to the tall bookshelf in the corner of my room.

"Now Vanessa, just touch this with me, and we shall be on our way." Walking beside Dumbledore, I reached my hand and touched the bookshelf at the same moment he did. A strange swirling started in the pit of my stomach, and the world around me started to spin. The last thing I saw before I lifted into the air was the picture of my mom and me.

**That's the end of chapter one. With this story, I pick one of my reviewer's ideas, and put it in the story. Lets say that it means that the people (if any) reading it can actually be a part of it. I will pick one of the reviewer's ideas, and put it in the next chapter. What was the accident Vanessa went through? Was has Dumbledore asked her to come? There will be some romance, and Vanessa will end up friends with Ginny. I hope that this story is original with the chapters to come, but I can only hope. Just please read and review!**


End file.
